


Rafael is a dick and only Rose can tell

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Also make-up sex, Canon, F/F, Minor characters are having actual emotional dept and progress, Post 3x16, Warning: might scare JtV writers, i am bitter, really bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: What happened after the camera cut away in 3x16.





	Rafael is a dick and only Rose can tell

**Author's Note:**

> The tags sum up my feelings to what happened pretty well, so I decided to fix it. There is another one with a different take on how that episode might have ended coming (if I ever finish that) so keep a look out for that one.
> 
> Enjoy Rose and Luisa being treated like actual adults in a relationship and not caricatures of themselves in the meantime.
> 
> (Very bitter lesbian over here)

Luisa stood quietly in front of her, her arms pressed tightly against her sides, unmoving.

No answer was also an answer.

Rose huffed, nodding slowly to herself as she ran her tongue behind her teeth, the edge of enamel as sharp as her words had been. She didn’t speak as she turned around on her heels and stomped into the bathroom, snatching her mask of the side table with a quick jerk of her arm.

The door closed behind her with a little too much force, the nautical themed paintings on the walls rattling with her anger.

She grabbed the cool, white porcelain of the sink and stared at her whitening knuckles for a moment before daring to look up at her reflection in the mirror.

Even she had to admit she looked tired and on edge. She also had to admit that that stress was making her an awful girlfriend.

She closed her eyes and tried to see things from Luisa’s side. It didn’t come naturally; it never did and it probably never would. Over the years she had learned to fake it, to fabricate concern and sympathy. But Luisa deserved better, Luisa deserved the real thing, so she had learned to _make_ herself care.

She thought back to their earlier interactions. Luisa had seemed tired, subdued, on the verge of tears, and Rose hated to admit it, a little scared.

She had been angry, anger made her unpredictable and she had scared Luisa because of it. She had only been thinking of herself and forgotten Luisa must have her own complicated feelings about this. So that was why she was now retroactively trying to piece it together, which was more of a challenge for her than planning the most complicated heist had ever been.

Luisa’s outward manifestations of emotion weren’t everything. Just like her, Luisa was very skilled at hiding what she was really feeling. They did it differently, Rose preferring to show no emotions at all, while Luisa usually hid her true feelings under a smokescreen of others.

The fear she understood, it was one of the few emotions she knew well. The other emotion Rose really understood was anger, but unlike her, Luisa hadn’t been angry.

She also doubted if Luisa had really been afraid. Her fear most likely a manifestation of another emotion, one she didn’t want her to see, an emotion Rose was exceptionally bad at: guilt.

Luisa was feeling guilty about something and based on their current circumstance, Rose had a feeling she knew what it was.

She turned the tap and held her hands under the cold water, splashing some in her face and down her neck to cool off and calm down a little further. This was not a conversation they should have while she was still angry.

She left her mask on the side of the sink and quietly made her way back into the bedroom, finding Luisa sitting on the end of the bed, tears rolling unimpeded down her cheeks.

Rose bit her lip. She didn’t like seeing Luisa like this, especially when it was her doing.

She sat down next to Luisa, the brunette not acknowledging her presence but also not moving away, which she took as a good sign.

‘I’m… sorry,’ Rose said slowly. She was sorry, she meant the apology, but that somehow only made it harder to say. ‘I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It’s just this place, it’s too hot and it has me on edge, has _us_ on edge.’

Luisa sniffed, reaching up to wipe away her tears but she didn’t respond, so Rose continued.

‘Every time we come here it is like all the progress we’ve made over the past few years just disappears.’ [FUCKING LOOKS INTO THE CAMERA LIKE SHE IS ON THE OFFICE, STARES RIGHT INTO THE WRITERS’ SOULS AND JUDGES THEM]

‘And why do think that is?’ Luisa asked softly, still down looking at her hands.

‘Because you feel guilty about being with me.’

Whatever answer Luisa had been expecting to her question, it was quite obvious this wasn’t it.

‘What?’ Luisa breathed, meeting Rose’s eyes for the first this since she had returned to the room. ‘I don’t feel _guilty_ about being with you, don’t be ridiculous,’ Luisa huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

‘The rest of the year? No, you don’t. But whenever you’re here, with your brother. You try so hard to please him and you know you never can because you are with me.’

‘This has nothing to do with Rafael!’ Luisa said, her voice gaining in volume again. ‘This has to do with you using that voice on me again!’

Rose clenched her jaw. “That voice” was Luisa’s way of saying she was being selfish and forgetting to treat Luisa as an equal. And while Rose had to admit she _had_ been doing that the last couple of days, it wasn’t what started all of this and it was unfair of Luisa to bring it up.

‘You accused me of killing Scott,’ Rose said, her jaw tightening as she tried to physically bite back her anger. It wouldn’t do to get stuck in another shouting match.

‘Well, sorry for jumping to a logical conclusion. You have been responsible for pretty much _all_ murders in this hotel!’ Luisa got up from the bed, turning her back to Rose as she pointedly stared out of the window.

‘I promised you I wouldn’t do that anymore! I promised you and I haven’t,’ Rose yelled, getting up from the bed herself, Luisa wasn’t the only one who could turn her back. ‘And it hurts that after all this time you still don’t trust me.’

‘I trust you!’ Luisa yelled, spinning around on the spot.

‘Then why won’t you trust me when I say I have a bad feeling about this?’ Rose asked, exasperated. She _knew_ she was right about this, something was going on here.

‘Because Rafael wouldn’t do that!’

Rose sighed. ‘I know you don’t want to hear this Luisa, but your brother absolutely would. He is a dick and I hate what he turns you into when we’re here.’

‘What does he turn me into then?’ Luisa said, her eyes flaring dangerously.

‘Some whimpering little girl looking for approval. It is not _you_ , Luisa.’

‘Maybe I enjoy being liked by my only living family member,’ Luisa bit out, her posture and tone saying anger but her eyes screaming sadness and pain.

Luisa was just as smart and observant as she was, maybe even more so, so Rose knew she had seen the same things she had from their interactions with Rafael, but unlike her, Luisa had ignored the things she didn’t like, the things she didn’t want to see.

Rose softened a little, the look in Luisa’s eyes making something squeeze painfully in her chest. She couldn’t blame Luisa for feeling guilty for being with her, she was largely responsible for the strain on Luisa and Rafael’s relationship after all. ‘I’m your family too, Luisa.’

‘It’s not the same, Rose,’ Luisa said, her shoulders sagging a little as the fight drained from her body.

‘Why can’t it be? You deserve someone who trusts you, and cares about you, and wants you to be happy. And Rafael does none of those things,’ Rose said, finally saying what she had been thinking for years now.

‘I know,’ Luisa said in a small voice, collapsing back onto the bed, hiding her face in her hands. ‘I know.’

Rose sat down next to Luisa on the bed, wrapping her arm around the crying woman’s shoulders.

‘There is no reason you can’t meet his kids, Luisa. He is just being an ass. For all he knows it has been years since you last had contact with me. You’ve been in a stable relationship with Eileen and been sober for years now. There is nothing to suggest you would do anything to hurt his children, mostly because you have never been an accomplice in any of my crimes. Your brother is just using them to get what he wants: me.’

‘He is a bit of a dick, isn’t he?’ Luisa sniffed.

‘He is, and you deserve better than that,’ Rose said, kissing the side of Luisa’s head.

‘I still want to meet his kids, Rose,’ Luisa said carefully, expecting another shouting match to follow.

‘I know. I know,’ Rose sighed. ‘And you deserve to. I am just worried. I know something is going on here, and I need you to trust me on that.’

Luisa sighed. ‘Everything you said has been suspicious can just be a coincidence.’

‘Do you really want to take that risk?’ Rose asked, feeling her anger flare under her skin again. They were going in circles here. ‘I am still here, out of jail because of my instincts. And I know the difference between coincidence and enemy action.’

‘Did you have that crocheted on a pillow in your evil lair?’ Luisa joked weakly.

‘Just a poster, I don’t have time for handicrafts,’ Rose smiled, coaxing a soft laugh from Luisa.

‘I can’t leave, Rose. Not now.’

Rose nodded slowly. ‘I won’t make you. But will you let me prove your brother is up to something?’

Luisa raised her head off Rose’s shoulder and looked at her in confusion. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, if he is spying on us, I want to spy on him.’

‘You can’t hurt him.’

_I would really like to_ , Rose thought. After the years of crap Rafael had put his sister through there was nothing Rose would like to do more than to give him a swift punch in the jaw. ‘I won’t. I’ll just watch him. I promise.’

‘I just can’t believe he would do something like that,’ Luisa said, shaking her head softly

‘Then let me prove it to you. One way or another you will know.’

Luisa nodded. ‘Okay. Just don’t get caught.’

‘Are you kidding?’ Rose joked. ‘I never get caught.’

Luisa laughed, laying down on the bed, pulling Rose with her. ‘Are you still leaving?’

‘I think it would be for the best,’ Rose said, stroking a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear. ‘But I am just leaving the hotel. I’m not leaving you. Never again.’

‘I know,’ Luisa nodded, moving forward a bit so her body lined up with Rose’s. ‘So where are you going?’

‘To talk to some old friends across town. And probably stay at one of your competitors.’

‘Can you go tomorrow?’ Luisa asked softly. ‘I need your right now.’

‘Of course,’ Rose nodded, kissing Luisa’s forehead. ‘Even though this room is still sweltering hot.’

‘Did you know there are more murders in summer because the high temperatures make people aggressive?’

‘That explains some things,’ Rose said conspiratorially. ‘Sorry again for snapping at you, and using “that voice”.’

‘It scares me when you use that voice, it is like you don’t see me as a person when you use it, just as a problem you need to get rid of.’

‘I will never see you as a problem, Luisa. Ever, I promise.’

Luisa nodded. ‘I am sorry too, for not trusting you.’

‘Let’s blame the heat and this place for all our problems,’ Rose whispered, brushing her lips against Luisa’s in a soft kiss.

‘So make-up sex?’ Luisa asked sultrily, running her finger down the V of Rose’s shirt.

Rose sighed. ‘Normally I would love to, but it really is too hot to be that close to another person.’

‘How about we take a cold shower together, then? Cool off a little?’

‘That would be great,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa off the bed with her. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Luisa hummed as she steered Rose towards the bathroom. ‘And you are my family, Rose.’

Rose smiled. ‘You are my family too.’

‘Just glad are family relationship is no longer a stepmother/daughter one,’ Luisa grinned.

Rose gasped. ‘Oh, you will pay for that, Ms Alver,’ she said, pushing a still fully-clothed Luisa into the shower and turning the cold water on.

Now it was Luisa’s turn to gaps. ‘How dare you?’ she said in a low, menacing voice, a smile creeping at the edges of her lips. Before Rose could do anything, Luisa had pulled her into the shower with her.

‘I love you,’ Rose smiled, pressing against Luisa as the cool water rained down on them.

‘I love you too,’ Luisa grinned, pulling Rose into a kiss, the only heated thing she would allow right now.

‘I can’t believe we are in the shower fully clothed,’ Luisa murmured against Rose’s neck, pressing featherlight kisses to her skin in between words.

‘That is a first, yeah,’ Rose said, tilting her head back to give Luisa more room.

‘I prefer you undressed,’ Luisa husked, moving her hands up underneath the tunic sticking to her skin, her fingers dancing across wet skin.

Rose sighed softly, lifting her arms so Luisa could get the shirt off.

‘Oh, front clasp,’ Luisa smiled approvingly, running her hands up and down Rose’s sides, reaching up a little higher with each pass. Not yet touching her breasts.

‘Lu,’ Rose whined in response to Luisa’s evasiveness.

‘Patience,’ Luisa teased, shedding her own clothes before putting her hands back on Rose’s.

‘You have known me for years,’ Rose pouted, shimmying out of her pants herself. ‘You know I am not a very patient person.’

‘I do know,’ Luisa grinned, stroking the skin underneath her bra before moving her hands to her the clasp. ‘That’s what makes this fun.’

‘Wet clothes are very uncomfortable,’ Rose pouted, hooking her arms around Luisa’s neck, tangling her hands in wet hair.

‘Well, then you shouldn’t have pushed me into the shower fully clothed,’ Luisa grinned, her eyes sparkling victoriously.

Rose bit her lip, she had walked herself right into that one and there was no way out of it now. ‘Babe, please,’ Rose whined.

‘So needy,’ Luisa grinned, nuzzling Rose’s neck before pressing their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Rose moved one hand to the small of Luisa’s back, pulling her flush against her as they made out. Hands roaming each other’s bodies, nails digging and scratching down skin as tongues stroked and danced together.

Rose sighed as Luisa’s hands finally, _finally_ moved to her breasts and unhooked her bra, pushing it off her shoulders and tossing it out of the shower. Pressing herself against her so their breasts rubbed together.

She moaned, loudly, into the kiss. Luisa nipped at her lips before pulling away.

‘I love you,’ Luisa whispered.

Rose was caught off guard a little. Luisa has said she loved her plenty of times, but to say it during sex was much more rare. _After_ happened quite a lot, but during meant she had been thinking about it right at that moment and thought it important enough to mention.

‘I love you too,’ Rose smiled, tucking a strand of wet hair behind Luisa’s ear.

‘I mean I really love you, an “I want to be with you forever” love you,’ Luisa said, looking down at the ground, suddenly shy.

Rose’s smile only widened, clasping Luisa’s face in her hands and pulling her in for a soft kiss, smiling all throughout it as the cool water rained down on them.

‘I want to be with you forever too,’ Rose smiled.

‘Sorry, that was quite a deep thought to have during shower sex,’ Luisa said, resting her head against Rose’s shoulder.

‘Never apologize for feeling. I love that about you,’ Rose said, tilting Luisa’s chin up with the tip of her finger.

‘Do you have enough energy for another emotional confession?’ Luisa asked.

‘Maybe one,’ Rose smiled, their earlier fight already forgotten.

‘I want to marry you. You’ve been my girlfriend long enough. I want you to be my wife.’

Rose wasn’t struck speechless often, but she was right now. ‘Are you, are you asking me to marry you?’ Rose said.

‘I am,’ Luisa said softly, her voice barely inaudible over the roar off the shower. ‘Will you?’

Rose’s reply was to pull Luisa into another kiss. ‘Yes, I will marry you.’

Luisa smiled. ‘I will get you a ring after we get out of this shower.’

‘So I guess make-up sex is now celebratory sex,’ Rose purred.

‘I guess so,’ Luisa smiled. ‘It doesn’t seem to bother you, though,’ she grinned as she dipped her hand between Rose’s legs.

‘No, it does not,’ Rose sighed, bucking her hips into Luisa’s hand. They had been in the shower and working each other up for quite a long time now, so Rose was okay with _any_ kind of sex.

‘Seeing as this is the first time we have sex as an engaged couple,’ Luisa murmured against Rose’s throat, ‘I feel like I should ask you what you want.’

‘Just you,’ Rose husked, grinding down almost desperately on Luisa’s hand. ‘You can do whatever you like,’ Rose sighed, her head falling back against the tiles as Luisa slowly circled her clit.

‘Then I want you close,’ Luisa whispered against her throat, pressing their bodies together as close as she could, her whole body rubbing against Rose in time with the rhythm she had set between her legs.

Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa’s back, her fingers digging into the flexing shoulder muscles to remain standing while Luisa fucked her with two fingers, hitting her clit with her thumb every stroke.

‘Lu. Lu,’ Rose gasped, feeling heat crawl up underneath her skin like a wildfire crawls up a mountain, consuming everything in its path. Even the cold water still raining down upon them couldn’t extinguish it.

After all the foreplay Rose’s release built very quickly, Luisa hitting every spot on her body just right. Pushing her to the edge in a matter of minutes.

Rose felt her inner muscles clamping down on Luisa’s moving fingers, her hips canting into her hand, grinding down wantonly.

‘Come for me,’ Luisa husked, emphasizing her point by nipping at a spot on the bottom of Rose’s throat, one that always made her weak in the knees.

Rose came with a harsh gasp, the fire under her skin blazing like gasoline had been added to it, her insides coiling tight and then releasing.

She slumped forwards against Luisa, who caught her easily, chuckling softly against her skin. Luisa always loved seeing her lose control like this.

‘You’re shivering,’ Luisa said after a while, stroking down Rose’s arms, the usually smooth skin interrupted by the irregularities of goosebumps.

Rose noticed that as the heat of her orgasm faded away, she did feel a little cold.

Luisa reached behind them and shut the water off.

‘Come on, we can continue this in bed,’ Luisa said, pulling Rose out of the shower by her wrist.

‘We sure can, Ms Alver,’ Rose said, surging forward to catch Luisa’s lips in a heated kiss as they stumbled towards the bed, landing on it in a tangle of limbs.

‘I love you,’ Luisa sighed as Rose adjusted herself on top of her, the both of them still wet from the shower, the water dripping from their hair and onto the sheets, neither of them caring one bit.

‘I love you too,’ Rose smiled, leaning in for a kiss as her hand snaked down Luisa’s body.

* * *

‘I’ll call you,’ Rose said as she pulled Luisa in for another kiss by the belt of her robe. She herself was fully dressed, mask in place and suitcase in hand.

Luisa didn’t ask if she really had to go; she knew she did. They had spent the whole night celebrating their engagement, spending the moments in between talking about their future. If they wanted to continue travelling or settle down somewhere, they hadn’t decided yet, but both possibilities sounded great to Rose as long as Luisa would there with her.

‘I love you,’ Luisa smiled, her fingers lingering on Rose’s skin for another couple of seconds after she had already pulled away from the kiss.

‘I love you too,’ Rose said. ‘See you soon,’ she continued, stealing one last kiss before pulling the hotel room door closed behind her.

She still had a small place across town she planned on staying, but she had a couple of stops to make beforehand.

‘Rafael,’ she said, accompanying the word with a knock on his open office door.

‘Eileen,’ Rafael said, looking surprised to see her, raising an eyebrow as he saw the suitcase in her hand. ‘Is everything okay?’ he asked with faux concern, probably more worried about her leaving before getting his bug into their room.

‘Oh yes, just a client in spiritual crisis. You know how that is,’ Rose smiled sweetly. ‘I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality before I leave.’

‘Is Luisa coming with you?’ he asked.

‘No, no,’ Rose said, shaking her head as she walked into the office, halting in front of Rafael’s desk. ‘It’s just work and she wants to stay to spend some more time with her family.’ In her own voice the words would have sounded pointed, but Eileen’s timbre made them sound soft and sweet. ‘I hope to see you again soon,’ she smiled, reaching out with her right hand to shake his, her left sticking a bug underneath the edge of his desk.

‘Give your client my best,’ Rafael said dryly after leading her out of his office.

‘I will,’ Rose smiled, not sparing him a second glance as she walked towards the exit.

She would send in someone later to clone Rafael’s phone, for now the tiny microphone under his desk would be enough.

She smiled as she climbed into one of the waiting cabs: one stop down, one more to go.

She sent the taxi driver towards the city’s shopping district. Just because Luisa had proposed to her didn’t mean she couldn’t get her a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I will be back with more. Hopefully soon, need to finish some of my 43 wips this year...
> 
> Comments are still very welcome, even if it might take me a while to get back to you I still appreciate them lots!
> 
> For in-dept discussion of Roisa you can always hit me up on tumblr [writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) I respond faster there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
